The Coming of Excambalir
The Coming of Excambalir is the ninth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot A large ship approached Earth, and stopped just before reaching it's atmosphere. Inside, two familiar beings were in discussion. "I'm telling you sir, you won't beat him while he is teamed up with-" "Don't you dare say Rhyneheart's name again. I don't dare believe it. Ampalon wouldn't be teamed up with him, not as pathetic as he is." "But, sir-" "QUIET, FOOL! Today, Maklar Ampalon will be destroyed, and long live Excambalir!" Down on Earth, Richard and Maklar were once again at Tacopolis. "What if it is just your taste buds? I heard that they change for humans." "I'm telling you, Maklar. It has to be new ingrediants that Tacopolis has put into them. I know my tacos. Trust me on this." "That's what you said about Alien X." "And I still went him. Took me a long time but I still prooved to you he is real." Suddenly, Shadow appeared from the ground. "It's the Shadonian!" Maklar readed his weapon, and Richard dialed up and slammed down his Simplicitrix. "Oh, yeah! Articguana!" Articguana and Maklar begain firing at Shadow, who dodged the attacks, and then sped towards Maklar's shadow, and possessed him. "Maklar, I don't want to hurt you." "Hurt me? Please." Articguana aimed carefully, and shot at the shadow, which then made Shadow scream in pain, and then leave Maklar's body and shadow. "Maklar, come on! The Shadonian's gettin away." Articguana ran after Shadow, pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into XLR8. Shadow clamped onto the shadow of a nearby bird, and took off far from XLR8, who zoomed back to Tacopolis, only to find Maklar gone. "Maklar? Maklar? Eesh, guy trains like a dog but doesn't listen like one." Unknown to XLR8, Maklar had gone back to the base, worrying. At the base, Maklar was working new functions into his weapon, only to be suck up on. "Hello, Ampalon." Maklar looked up in surprise and disbelief. "No.... it can't be." He turned around. "Miss me?" "EXCAMBALIR?! No, but, how?!" "Are you ready for the feeling of vengence upon you?" "Look's like Excambalir needs some excalibur." Excambalir quickly turned around, and was surprised to see Richard. "Shadow was right! Ampalon is working with Richard 10!" "You better believe it!" Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed into Blamurai. "Yeah, buddy. Good to be back." Blamurai and Excambalir ran at each other. "Maklar, get out now! I'll hold Excambalir here as long as I can!" Maklar nodded, and ran from the scene. After leaving the building, he looked back, and saw the building explode. He stared in fright. A minute later, Shocksquatch flew from the building, severely wounded. "You can't keep this up forever, Excambalir." "Oh, but I can Ampalon, I can." "Not if Terraspin has anything to say about it!" Shocksquatch pressed the Simplicitrix, and transformed, not into Terraspin, but Fasttrack. "Evidently, Terraspin, as you call him, doesn't have anything to say." Excambalir ran at Fasttrack, and lashed at him too fast and too hard for even Fasttrack, causing him to be blown a far distance, leaving Excambalir and Maklar. "This ends here, Ampalon." "Yes, yes it does, for you at least." Maklar took out his weapon, and pointed it at Excambalir. "You are still using your pathetic toy of a weapon? You know that Brontius Lutinas do not affect me." "They may not, but last time I checked, Merlinisapiens do." "What?" Excambalir barely got the word out before being shoved and pinned to the ground by ChamAlien. "So what happened between you guys?" "A long time ago, back in my Plumber training, Excambalir attacked the academy. While everyone else made a run for it, I used my Brontius Lutina skills to fight off Excambalir. Not much of a fight, but in any case, I did manage to cause him to go flying into the vaccuum space. How he managed to survive, I have no idea." "Fool," said Excambalir still lying on the ground. "I have plenty of loacked ships, although I was damaged enough to where it took nearly all eternity before I was healed." "Obviously." Excambalir finally managed to break free, and tossed ChamAlien away. Excambalir pushed a hutton on his chest, which caused the area to be flooded. Maklar was drowning, until he was rescued by Ripjaws. The two got up onto a building. Richard transformed back. "So, you can't swim?" "It was a course I took at the academy but was never really good at." "Fighting me wasn't a good course for you either." "Stand down, Excambalir, before things get really serious." "My boy, things are far past serious. This, is revenge." "And THIS is Rath." Richard pressed down the Simplicitrix and transformed into Rath. Rath grabbed Excambalir by the wrist, and threw him to another building. "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN EXCAMBALIR! YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT RATH DIDN'T TURN INTO ALIEN X! CAUSE IF RATH DID, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Excambalir was sturn. "An Appoplexian is no match for me." He shot a ray at Rath, causing him to fain't and transform back. Excambalir jumped inbetween him and Maklar. "You have had this coming, Ampalon, for a long, long time." Suddenly, a flash of red appeared behind Excambalir. "Boomba!" Un-Named put a hand at Excambalir, and made him fly back. Before Excambalir could get on his feet, Un-Named caused rocks to fall on him. "One more thing." Un-Named transformed his body into a blue and orange version of Gravattack. He pulled up Excambalir, and threw him into outer space. Later, while fixing the base, Richard still as Un-Named. "I can't believe you did that." "I told you, we have each other's backs. We don't give up on each other. And to be honest, you are actually one of my best friends." "It is very nice to hear that." In a healing facility in the giant ship. "I already vowed vengence upon Maklar, but I also vow vengence upon the savior of the universe, RIchard 10!" Major Events *Excambalir returns to have vengence upon Maklar. *Maklar's history is explained. *Richard and Excambalir fight for the first time. *XLR8, Blamurai, Shocksquatch, ChamAlien, and Ripjaws make their Alpha-Omegaverse debuts. *Richard openly admits to Maklar being his friend. *Excambalir vows vengence on both Maklar and Richard. Simplicitrix debuts *XLR8 *Blamurai *Shocksquatch *ChamAlien *Ripjaws Characters *Richard *Maklar Villains *Excambalir *Shadonian Aliens Used Actually Used *Articguana *XLR8 (first reappearance) *Blamurai (first reappearance) *Shocksquatch (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (accidental; selected alien was Terraspin) *ChamAlien (first reappearance) *Ripjaws (first reappearance) *Rath *Un-Named Used by Un-Named *Gravattack Themes Blamurai Genghis Khan vs. The Easter Bunny Trivia *Part of Maklar's history is explained. *It is revealed that Excambalir knows about Richard. *This episode was aired early due to a request to air it early and the suspense gained by Richard. *Excambalir reveals the name of Maklar's weapon to be Brontius Lutinas. *This is the first episode that doesn't end with Richard and Maklar, excluding the first episode. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10